koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ruby Party
Ruby Party (ルビー・パーティー) is a video game developing team working for Koei that focus on the company's popular romance-adventure brand, the Neo Romance series. The team is famous for producing the first romance title targeting the female market in Japan, starting the trend for the Otome game genre. Members of the team are known to be predominately female, but the structure has changed over the years to include male developers. The team's name is meant to highlight the female members since rubies are considered the "queen of gems" and represent passionate love. Ruby Party also partakes or supervises the various media made based on their products such as the drama CDs, light novels, magazine publications, radio programs, live events, talk shows, comics, and anime. Select animated and comic adaptations have been localized overseas, but the games have largely remained in Japan —aside from a few rare exceptions. If enough interest arises for their games, there may be a chance someday they will be brought overseas and translated into English. According to Mei Erikawa, the team's name was chosen to honor women. Rubies are known as the "queens of jewels" and are treasured as one of the four great precious gemstones. Its meanings can be "passion" or "true love". "Party" is meant to emit a friendly atmosphere. In essence, the name is figuratively a wish to improve women's lives. There are three main divisions within this team: development (centered on creating the games), production (focusing on character songs and live events), and commodity (merchandise). Women make up 60% of the team, and all of the conception and world building is done by them in management, planning or directing positions. It's common to experience a reduction in a product's development for maternity leave. As of April 1, 2016, Ruby Party doubles as a brand name for the company's romantic simulations, merchandise, licenses for multimedia projects, and stage event management. Mei Erikawa is the director for the Ruby Party brand. Developed Games *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 7'' - Nintendo Switch, 2020 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 DX'' - Nintendo Switch, 2019 *''Kiniro no Corda Octave'' - PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch, 2019 *''Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆ Project TRISTARS'' - PlayStation Vita, 2018 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Ultimate'' - PlayStation Vita, 2018 *''Kiniro no Corda 2 ff'' - PlayStation Vita, 2017 *''Shingeki no Kyojin Shichi Kara no Dasshutsu'' - Nintendo 3DS, 2017 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Ultimate'' - PlayStation Vita, 2017 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gentou Rondo'' - PlayStation Vita, 2016 *''Geten no Hana with Yumeakari Aizouban'' - PlayStation Vita, 2016 *''Kiniro no Corda 4'' - PlayStation Vita, 2016 *''Angelique Retour'' - PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita, 2015 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6'' - PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita, 2015 *''Geten no Hana Yumeakari'' - PlayStation Portable, 2014 *''Kiniro no Corda 3 AnotherSky'' series - PlayStation Portable, 2014 *''Kiniro no Corda 3 Full Voice Special'' - PlayStation Portable, 2013; Nintendo 3DS, 2015 *''Geten no Hana'' - PlayStation Portable, 2013 *''100man-nin no Harukanaru Toki no Naka de'' - Mobile devices, PC browser, 2012 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 Kazahanaki'' - PlayStation Portable, 2012 *''FabStyle'' - Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DS, 2011 - not being advertised as a Neoromance title; produced by Keiko Erikawa *''MISS PRINCESS: Miss Puri!'' - Nintendo DS, 2011 *''100man-nin no Kiniro no Corda'' - Mobile devices, PC browser, 2011 *''Lovelove ♥ Tenshi-sama Angelique'' - Mobile devices, 2011 (collaboration with Otomate) *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5'' - PlayStation Portable, 2011 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 Aizouban'' - PlayStation Portable, 2010 *''Kiniro no Corda 3'' - PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, 2010 *''LoveφSummit'' - Mobile devices, 2009 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Unmei no Labyrinth Aizouban'' - PlayStation Portable, 2009 *''Kiniro no Corda 2 f encore'' - PlayStation Portable, 2009 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 with Izayoiki Aizouban'' - PlayStation Portable, 2009 *''Kiniro no Corda 2 f'' - PlayStation Portable, 2009 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi Special'' - PlayStation 2, 2009 *''Neo Angelique Special'' - PlayStation Portable, 2008 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi'' - Nintendo DS, 2008 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4'' - PlayStation 2, Wii, 2008 *''Neo Angelique Full Voice'' - PlayStation 2, 2008 *''Kiniro no Corda 2 encore'' - PlayStation 2, 2007 *''Kiniro no Corda 2'' - PlayStation 2, 2007 *''Pocket Scenario Series: Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Maihitoyo'' - Nintendo DS, 2006 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Maihitoyo'' - PlayStation 2, 2006 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Unmei no Labyrinth'' - PlayStation 2, 2006 *''Neo Angelique'' - PlayStation 2, 2006 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Izayoiki'' - PlayStation 2, 2005 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Iroetebako'' - PlayStation Portable, 2005 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyoushou'' - PlayStation 2, 2005; PlayStation Portable, 2013 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3'' - PlayStation 2, 2004 *''Angelique étoile'' - Windows, 2003; PlayStation 2, 2004 *''Kiniro no Corda'' - Windows, 2003; PlayStation 2, 2004; PlayStation Portable, 2005 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Banjoyuugi'' - PlayStation, 2003 *''Angelique étoile Prologue'' - Windows, 2003 *''Aizouban Angelique trois'' - PlayStation 2, 2002 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2'' - Windows '95/'97, 2001; PlayStation 2, 2002; PlayStation Portable, 2005 *''Angelique trois'' - PlayStation 2, 2000 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de'' - PlayStation 2000; Game Boy Advance, 2002 *''Sweet Ange'' - Game Boy, 1999 *''Angelique Tenkuu no Requiem'' - PC-FX, 1998; PlayStation, 1999 *''Angelique Duet'' - PlayStation, Sega Saturn, 1997; Nintendo DS, 2006 *''Angelique Special 2'' - PC-FX, 1996; PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Windows '95 1997 *''Fushigi no Kuni no Angelique'' - PC-FX, 1996; PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Windows '95 1997; Game Boy Advance, 2002 *''Angelique Voice Fantasy'' - Super NES, 1996 *''Angelique Special'' - PC-FX, 1995; PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Windows '95, 1996 *''Angelique'' - Super NES, 1994; Game Boy Advance, 2000 External Links *Brand subheading, Official YouTube channel *Rubipa de Gâteau - produced dessert brand *Mei Erikawa Koei Tecmo 2017 New Graduates interview, Koei Tecmo 2018 New Graduates interview Category:Company